La disparition
by Beatriz Montiel
Summary: Ladybug se había ido, Hawk Moth tenía su Miraculous, todo apuntaba a ser una verdadera desgracia y era evidente que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Chat Noir no podía con todo el paquete.
1. Post guerre

Estaba por amanecer y Chat Noir entraba por una ventana que siempre se mantenía abierta para dejar pasar el aire otoñal a un edificio abandonado en París de los muchos que ya se encontraban en las mismas condiciones; apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, Chat Noir se deshizo de su identidad de superhéroe dejando solo a Adrien en compañía de su kwami Plagg. Ambos hambrientos y cansados, como todos los días desde ese día en que Ladybug había desaparecido y lo había dejado solo con la responsabilidad de purificar los akumas, ese mismo día, aunque en realidad había anochecido, Hawk Moth le había revelado a ambos su identidad secreta y eso había marcado el Jaque Mate en la lucha; pero Adrien prefería no tocar el tema. Cambió su mirada malhumorado y esbozo una sonrisa, de esas que fingía durante sus sesiones de fotografías hacía apenas unas semanas atrás y entró a la cocina bostezando y estirando los brazos como si hubiese tenido un sueño placentero.

\- ¡Buenos díííaas! - cantó - ¿qué tenemos para desayunar hoy Cybèle? - se sentó campante y miró a todos esos rostros nuevos alrededor de él.  
La mesa, era una puerta caída sostenida ingeniosamente por unas sillas sin cojín, todos estaban sentados en el piso tratando de acomodarse lo más juntos posible para tener un espacio.

\- ¡Vaya! - abrió los ojos con asombro- ¿es mi imaginación o veo TRES rostros nuevos? - enfatizó el número. Un pequeño rubio de ojos chocolate alzó su manita para pedir la palabra, regla que se había implementado después de descubrir que se necesitaba un orden. - ¿sí Joel?- dijo ansioso por escuchar la evidente respuesta.  
-Sí, Adrien. Tenemos tres amigos nuevos. Cybèle los encontró esta mañana - contestó el pequeño con su tierna voz de cinco años. Adrien atendía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- él es Sean, ella es Jean, son mellizos… y ella se llama… ¡Marie! Cybèle dijo que estaban abandonados en un parque.  
"Cybèle, Cybèle, Cybèle… ¿no conocen otro nombre?" - susurró Plagg entre la ropa de Adrien- "además, ¿dónde está mi Camembert?" - protestó. Adrien tosió tratando de apagar la voz de su kwami. Volvió a bostezar y miró a su alrededor, una sala con pintura húmeda, gente que apenas había conocido, niños perdidos, bueno, en sí no estaban perdidos, pero sus padres habían sido víctimas de Hawk Moth, su padre, muchos adultos cayeron en desesperación luego de que Ladybug desapareciera y por esta razón habían sido "akumatizados".

Sus nuevos amigos, no sabían su secreto, era imprescindible, en el pasado, había sido más fácil escaparse, ya saben: padre ausente, guardaespaldas sin mucha imaginación y secretaria personal muy ocupada; pero ahora, tenía que ser más discreto, pues nunca faltaba el niño que se despertara en la noche o el adulto que sufriera de insomnio, todo era un caos. Los dos mellizos castaños miraban Adrien con mucho asombro y la niña restante, entornaba sus ojitos hacía el piso, a lado de ellos, Joel, el simpático pequeño parlanchín de cinco años jugaba con sus carritos de juguete y se distraía del resto de los habitantes. Adrien pensaba que con esos tres niños nuevos ya eran quince en un mismo departamento, necesitaban volver a mudarse y no solo eso, había que alimentarlos, su cara evidenció su preocupación, la comida era escasa, incluso encontrar las verduras se había vuelto problemático, los poderes de Chat Noir eran útiles al momento de conseguir alimentos en la oscuridad o destruir máquinas expendedoras sin embargo, vandalizar lugares no era lo suyo, siempre le dejaba un cargo de conciencia enorme; de hecho, uno de sus camaradas siempre le decía a Adrien que el fin justificaba los medios y pues sí, esto era lo más cercano a un apocalipsis y tenían menores alojados, no podían dejarlos a la deriva.

\- Saludos desde la Tierra para Adrien Agreste que no se por cual planeta estará viajando - saludó una mujer de vestido verde, con cabello negro largo encogido en una caótica "colita de conejo" mientras dejaba alegre, un platillo simple: huevos revueltos. Adrien al verlo, levantó la vista atónito. El primer desayuno decente en casi quince días.

\- me lucí, ¿no crees? - el rubio seguía sin decir una palabra, ella frunció el ceño y antes que el joven dijera algo ella continuó - hay dotación como para 10 días más, incluso haremos pan. Así que aliméntate, lo necesitas. Además encontré ese queso pestilente que tanto te gusta - lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Ella era Cybèle, la más joven de las cuatro mujeres que se encargaban de todo: acomodar, limpiar y atender a los menores, el ojiverde no era de hablar mucho con ella, sin embargo, Cybèle era muy empática y podía darse una idea de que el rubio no estaba del todo bien y por eso ella le daba su espacio, no se había permitido en llamarlo "amiguito" o "muchachito" como lo hacía con el resto de los jóvenes y niños. Ella había llegado una noche al refugio luego de que su novio fuese "akumatizado" e intentase atacarla por razones desconocidas, de no haber sido por Chat Noir, seguramente no seguiría con vida.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? - contra atacó el joven mientras tomaba el tenedor de plástico.

-Todos saben quien eres. Pero te daré una ventaja, te diré mi apellido y así estaremos a mano - dijo ella metiendo una pequeña porción de huevo a su boca. - Señor Fu, buenos días - ella se puso de pie para ir a la cocina a servir el desayuno del hombre mayor.

Estando en la cocina, la joven recordó la porción del queso maloliente, caminó directo a la nevera y tomó un pequeño trozo para después regresar al comedor y entregar su platillo al hombre de la tercera edad y el queso a Adrien. Justo iba a sentarse cuando su nombre nuevamente sonó con rumbo hacía la habitación de la niñas, volvió a pararse y se dirigió a la habitación, el anciano miró a Adrien y este le devolvió la mirada, acto seguido, metió en trozo de queso a su camisa donde Plagg ya esperaba su comida, Fu por su lado metió una hoja de lechuga para su kwami, ellos dos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad.

La noche antepasada, ambos hombres hablaban discretamente en la azotea del edificio, viendo hacia la nada, solo un oscuro paisaje era lo que se podía apreciar, pocos eran los lugares que aún tenían luz eléctrica y eso convertía la ciudad entera en una metrópolis peligrosa, la gente estaba emigrando con temor a ser atrapados por los Akumas, que día a día se multiplicaban, se corrían rumores que el villano ya había conseguido ganar la guerra y que Chat Noir no era nadie sin Ladybug, de esto, hasta Adrien se sentía así.

\- Si tan solo pudiese purificar akumas - le repetía al anciano mientras enterraba su rostro cansado entre sus brazos - mi padre está ganando y yo solo puedo quedarme observando.

\- Todo se soluciona encontrando otra ladybug - contestó Plagg metiéndose al hocico un trozo de queso.

\- Nadie podría jamás acercársele a Marinette - dijo molesto.

-Plagg no dice que sustituyas a Marinette, sino que encontremos otra Ladybug. Por desgracia, su miraculous los tiene Hawk Moth. - defendió el anciano - he estado buscando a quién pudiera tener el kwami de Volpina, pero no encuentro a nadie lo suficientemente enérgico como para soportar la transformación - terminó.

\- Usted hace lo mejor que puede maestro Fu. Mientras yo soportaré cuanto sea necesario. Recuperaré el miraculous de Ladybug y saldremos de ésta. - dijo decidido, Plagg se posó sobre el hombro del rubio y miró en dirección a la torre Eiffel que parecía solo una estructura metálica oscurecida semi alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Pero incluso esa mañana, aunque los ánimos decaían con cada día que pasaba, Adrien seguía convencido de que algo bueno tenía que ocurrir. La desaparición de Marinette había sido un parteaguas emocional y táctico para que Hawk Moth tomara París y comenzara a reclamar a cada uno de los akumatizados el regresar a las filas del mal, obviamente contra su voluntad y claro, aprovechar el caos causado por lo mismo para reunir nuevos reclutas, los pocos humanos que quedaban se reunían en iglesias, Notre Dame era el refugio más grande, seguido del Louvre, pero también eran los más asediados por los akumas. Adrien dedicó una mirada al maestro Fu y éste asintió levemente. Adrien volvió a bostezar, comió lo más rápido posible y se fue a una de las habitaciones compartidas del edificio.

Ya dormido, Adrien tuvo el mismo sueño que había tenido desde hace un mes, su subconsciente lo conocía a detalle, comenzaba a sudar frío y a sentirse incómodo, sabía que iba a pasar en la explanada de la Torre Eiffel.

La noche se veía interceptada por dos reflectores de luz que rondaban la Torre en unos helicópteros policiales, Hawk Moth al fin estaba frente a ellos y era el momento decisivo, de golpe, escuchó a Ladybug, ese momento lo dejó frío, "¡Lucky Charm!", Adrien se tensó, como si estuviese hecho piedra. "No, ¡Ladybug!" gritó, pero ella no lo escuchó en lugar de eso, se puso en marcha, comenzó a correr en dirección al villano, Adrien levantó la mirada hacia Hawk Moth.

\- "Padre" - susurró lastimeramente abrió los ojos y se preguntó si había estado hablando en sueños.


	2. Cybèle

Ya rondaba el medio día y Adrien estaba empapado en sudor frío, pasó ambas manos por su cabello el cual también estaba húmedo, miró hacia la ventana sobre él y se deslumbró con los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana, al mismo tiempo atravesaba su mano diestra entre la luz y sus ojos y entonces se dio cuenta que aún estaba temblando, puso su brazo sobre su cara y volvió a quedarse dormido luego de unos minutos.

Volvió a despertar totalmente repuesto luego de una hora más, salió de la habitación y se fue al baño común, tomó una ducha rápida y salió del edificio en busca de sobrevivientes.

Sus rondines tenían rutas diferentes cada vez, así mismo, era más frecuente encontrar akumas nuevos rondando por las calles, él ya no sabía si las personas estaban cayendo en desesperación o si su padre, Gabriel Agreste, o dicho mejor, Hawk Moth, había conseguido controlar el miraculous de la creación y ya podía materializar sus propios akumas; la sola idea lo abrumó, se detuvo en un tejado al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, erizandole la piel, clavó su mirada en sus pies y luego bajó a nivel de piso, caminó lentamente entre las calles prácticamente vacías, pasó frente a un edificio con paredes de cristal y se detuvo a ver su reflejo; no le gustó lo que vio, estaba más delgado, y su piel se veía claramente pálida, pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue su mirada, no sabía cómo describirla, quizás triste, ¿vacía? Posiblemente deprimida, quién sabe, la noche anterior había tenido que vérselas con La Marionetista, Manon, la simpática niña que Marinette cuidaba de vez en cuando y con la que había tenido una pequeña sesión de fotos; Chat Noir había tenido que ingeniárselas para huir, sí, tuvo que huir, lo cual le dejaba un terrible sentimiento de futilidad, pero no iba a golpear a una niña, ni tampoco podía purificarla; el gato negro apretó los puños hasta enterrar sus garras en sus palmas de las manos, se volvía a jurar una vez más que encontraría la manera de ayudarlos a todos, _con_ Ladybug, _sin_ Ladybug y _a pesar de_ Ladybug, esta última opción la consideraba muy poco porque entre sus planes no estaba el buscar un reemplazo para Marinette; en su ment _e se_ repetía que _no cambiaría a la ojiazul,_ sino que buscaría a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, no era lo mismo, no sería lo mismo, incluso ya odiaba a la nueva Ladybug. Se miró nuevamente en otra vitrina, en un póster de eau de toilette pour homme de la temporada pasada de Gabriel Agreste, entrecerró los ojos y delató sus fosas nasales con molestia y emitió un pequeño bufido. No era lindo verse "feliz", "fresco" y "guapo", como decía su fotógrafo, al menos no en ese momento de tanta desesperación.

Chat Noir buscaba una tienda de electrónica, específicamente una radio, extensiones y muchas baterías. Quería saber que pasaba fuera de París, y si se decía algo de todo el caos que reinaba en la metrópolis. Caminó con mayor rapidez entre las calles aparentemente vacías hasta que en un esquina se encontró de frente con Cybèle, ¿es que acaso lo seguía? Chat Noir puso ambas manos en la cintura y observó a la muchacha quien tenía los nudillos lastimados, y llevaba extensiones y una caja con una radio.

\- ¿Debería llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia, Mlle. Rousseau? - dijo el joven rubio. Cybèle escondió su rostro entre la cosas, se veía apenada y no dijo ni una palabra - ¿va a llevar esto al refugio? Puedo ayudarle con ello, parece pesado. - insinuó el gato levantando una ceja, la joven negó con la cabeza y lo miraba atentamente mientras Chat Noir miraba las gotas de sangre que caían a la acera. De repente, vio como los pies de Cybèle se ponían en movimiento, Chat giró sobre sí mismo y echó a correr cuando se dio cuenta que la joven había emprendido la carrera; no le tomó mucho tiempo darle alcance, él era mucho más rápido y ágil que la pelinegra, cuando se le adelantó, hizo crecer su bastón hasta tocar la punta de la nariz de la chica y esta se detuvo de golpe cayendo sobre sus nalgas - ¿qué esconde Mlle. Rousseau? Usted nunca se ha visto tan nerviosa.

\- Yo… nada. - dijo finalmente - Chat Noir no entendía que podría haber robado que sea tan malo, es decir, había ley marcial en toda la ciudad, nadie iba a criticarla por vandalizar. El joven guardó su bastón y le tendió la mano. Ella se puso de pie y entonces Chat vio la realidad, tenía el vestido rasgado y una marca en el cuello.

\- ¿Quién… - ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando la joven levantó la caja como si nada hubiese pasado y le dijo _"no importa, de verdad, ni siquiera vale la pena",_ después de eso sonrió. - al menos dime que no te lastimaron - estaba encolerizado, quizás si no se hubiera detenido a pensar en el pasado, habría podido evitar que lastimaran su presente.

\- No lo hicieron. No se que imaginas, pero te aseguro que no fue así. - empezó a caminar fingiendo tranquilidad, la verdad era, que estaba algo adolorida y el joven héroe lo sabía.

Caminó a su lado mientras le quitaba la caja, ella relajó su cuerpo, Chat Noir le pidió que le contara qué había sucedido o se volvería loco. Ella comenzó hablando en voz baja, le comentó que había salido a escondidas luego del desayuno porque había escuchado que uno los refugiados, cuyo nombre era Adrien, decir que necesitaba una radio; Chat Noir se quedó callado, ella continuó su historia hablando vagamente de su relación con el joven hijo del diseñador.

\- Él es un buen chico, casi no habla, al menos conmigo y… pensaba que esta sería la ocasión para saber más de él. ¡Pero no lo malinterpretes! - sacudió ambas manos frente a un culpable Chat Noir que no hacía más que escuchar atentamente - Yo solo quiero ayudarlo… él es el hijo unigénito de Gabriel Agreste y supongo que el haberse enterado de que su padre es Hawk Moth, debió haber sido muy duro para él - bajó la mirada y después miró a su acompañante a los ojos - aún así él es valiente, entusiasta; incluso lo he visto salir luego del toque de queda para buscar cosas para el refugio. Admiro su valor y determinación.

Chat Noir sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y desvió su mirada hacia la calle. Los edificios daban lástima, estaban abandonados y en muy mal estado, él seguía escuchando a la joven que continuó su historia diciendo que, al llegar a tienda tuvo que romper el vidrio y por eso tenía los nudillos lastimados, y bromeó un poco con llevar guantes la próxima vez; dijo haber tomado todo lo necesario pero que al salir del lugar se dio cuenta que dos jóvenes entre los trece y quince años la seguían, al principio pensó que solo le darían un susto o que querrían quitarle la radio, pero, había más en el lugar de donde ella había sacado el que ahora el rubio llevaba cargado, así que apresuró el paso y al ver que ellos hacían lo mismo, empezó a correr, al dar la vuelta en una esquina uno de ellos la tomó del cabello para detenerla y comenzaron a decirle que una mujer no debía andar sola cuando hay ley marcial, insinuaron ciertas obscenidades que hicieron molestar al del traje negro, en ese momento el que la tenía agarrada por el cabello la aventó contra el piso, provocando que las cosas cayeran esparcidas y fue ahí donde se había raspado ambos codos, el segundo hombre, al cual ella describió como de la altura de Chat Noir, con ojos oscuros y piel latina se acercó a ella diciéndole que pronto se enteraría quienes eran ellos y que le advirtió que se fijará bien en sus caras porque las recordaría por siempre. Para esto, el héroe apretaba fuerte los dedos contra la caja, pero nunca se imaginó escucharla reír a carcajadas y eso sí que atrajo su atención, nunca la había oído reírse esa manera y solo pudo quedársele viendo.

\- Nunca he tenido una vida holgada - dijo - nací en una familia muy sencilla, con padres que huyeron de su casa cuando eran muy jóvenes y no tenían ni idea de cómo empezar una vida juntos; así que cuando era una niña, solía ir a ver como entrenaban artes marciales los niños que podían darse esos lujos y llegaba a mi casa a practicarlo por mi cuenta - ella caminaba con un paso muy lento, seguramente debido al dolor, Chat Noir siempre sintió que su padre lo obligaba a practicar deportes y otras artes con tal de tenerle ocupado en algo mientras él trabajaba, pero ahora que escuchaba a su compañera del refugio, la palabra "lujo" había sido como una bofetada con guante blanco para él - sorprendentemente era muy buena - continuó tranquila - tanto que cuando cumplí once, empecé a competir en peleas callejeras y de esa manera aportar dinero para mi casa, mi padre y mi madre ya habían terminado sus estudios y créeme que con mucho esfuerzo, así que todo iba mejorando para nosotros. A los doce, entré por primera vez a un doujo y a los trece ya tenía una beca y era seleccionada juvenil…

\- Así que, quienes se enteraron quién eras tú, fueron ellos y por eso estás toda golpeada - resumió el parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa triste - ¿no le temes al dolor? - preguntó a sabiendas que la respuesta era lógica. Ella removió su cabello suelto - además, no dejas de ser una dama.

Cybèle se miró, no recordaba cómo se sentía el dolor, pero era definitivo que lo último a lo que temía era luchar.

\- La verdad es que tenía años sin recibir un golpe sin mis protecciones - rió amablemente - hay veces en las que no puedes escapar de la realidad y debes enfrentarlo. Y sí, tuve mucho miedo - finalizó con pena.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio y el joven héroe ayudó a Cybèle a llevar todo hasta la puerta de la planta donde estaban todos refugiados, entonces se despidió de él.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Chat Noir - dijo ella y después bajó la mirada como buscando como decir lo que pensaba - ammm… ¿cómo decirlo? Yo estoy segura que Ladybug regresará. - sonrió con pena - nunca dudes que haces un excelente trabajo.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego bajó sus orejas en señal de tristeza _"eso espero"_ dijo apenas en un susurro y salió por la ventana del edificio para perderse de vista y después entrar por la ventana que él siempre mantenía abierta.


	3. En dehors de la frontière

Adrien salía de su habitación pensando en las palabras de Cybèle, él también tendría que enfrentar su miedo y asumir que Ladybug podría no _regresar._ Mientras en la sala, Cybèle mostraba con entusiasmo las cosas que había llevado al refugio y le contaba la historia de cómo Chat Noir se había enfrentado a los dos jóvenes que la habían atacado. Adrien se preguntó por qué Cybèle decía tal mentira, hasta que la respuesta llegó por sí sola.

\- Por eso no teman, niños - siguió feliz poniendo las baterías a la radio - Chat Noir no se ha dado por vencido, Ladybug regresará y volveremos a ver París como era antes, no pierdan la fe.

 _No perder la fe,_ si se escuchaba tan fácil. La joven tenía más esperanzas que el propio héroe, desde su bolsillo escuchó a Plagg decirle que _"hay gente que cree en ti Adrien, no los vamos a decepcionar"_ , el joven apretó los puños y se colocó en un lugar donde su presencia fuera visible, entonces tomó aire y exclamó: _"¡wow! ¿dónde la consiguieron?";_ los niños rodearon a Adrien hablando al mismo tiempo diferentes partes de la historia que Cybèle les había dicho, el rubio sonreía al ver esas inocentes caritas felices contando la valentía del héroe gato y como había rascatado a la joven pelinegra de los dos vándalos.

\- Esas heridas deben doler - cruzó sus ojos verdes con los de la chica que estaba asombrada de que el rubio le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra - me imagino que sentiste miedo, estabas tú sola contra dos personas malas - Adrien sonrió con amabilidad - déjame ayudarte a limpiar las heridas, iré por el botiquín.

En la cocina, Plagg salió sin temor a ser descubierto y aprovechó la ocasión para comer un trozo de Camembert, el kwami negro miró hacia su portador y con voz neutra dijo al de los ojos verdes: _"qué gran detalle tuvo esa chica ¿no crees? Deberías agradecer que aún exista gente buena en este mundo"_ y acto seguido metió un trozo de queso a su hocico.

Desde que había sucedido todo hace un mes, no solo Plagg y Adrien habían cambiado, sino toda la gente, había más malos que buenos, todos querían emigrar, irse de la ciudad que alguna vez fue una de las más famosas del mundo, Adrien como Chat Noir había visto el momento mismo en que la ciudad había sido amurallada para evitar conflictuar con las otras ciudades de Francia, sumiendo en la desesperación a toda la gente que, literalmente, había quedado atrapada dentro de los muros, muchas familias habían sido separadas y gente había quedado abandonada a su suerte; a Adrien le preocupaba todo: la gente joven, los ancianos, los enfermos en los hospitales, la ciudad, la seguridad, sus amigos akumatizados, la desaparición de Ladybug… era demasiado para él, pero el chico sabía ocultar sus sentimientos y no permitiría que nadie se enterara que el héroe de París estaba más destruido que la ciudad misma; rebuscó entre los anaqueles, ahora era un poco más alto y podía rebuscar sin siquiera esforzarse en pararse de puntitas, cuando encontró el botiquín, esperó que Plagg se metiese a la camisa y después caminó hasta donde estaba la muchacha.

Ya se podía escuchar la radio, las noticias que venían de Versalles, la ciudad más cercana a París, esta sería la primera vez desde que se aplicó la ley marcial que el refugio sabría que estaba pasando desde el punto de vista del gobierno.

" _... Todo se encuentra bajo control, Paris sigue estando sitiada por elementos del ejército, se prevé que las cosas empeoren para la ciudad de las luces y esperamos que las personas que se encuentran ahí, tengan lo necesario para subsistir._

 _El próximo viernes se dejarán víveres en la explanada de la Torre Eiffel con el fin de ayudar a nuestros compatriotas a sobre llevar esta dolorosa situación, le pedimos a la ciudadanía que nos apoyen llevando alimentos enlatados, agua en botellas pequeñas, alimentos no perecederos, así como leche en polvo, pañales y toallitas y cosas para el aseo personal a las oficinas de esta estación radiofónica."_

" _¡Debemos ir!"_ dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, Sibille, una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, opinó que sería algo muy peligroso e iniciaron una discusión sobre si debían ir los jóvenes o los adultos. _"... Los avistamientos del héroe de París, Chat Noir, son cada vez más seguidos, así como sus enfrentamientos con los akumas, la realidad es que para ser tan joven, el héroe gato se las ha ingeniado muy bien para contener los ataques de estos monstruos…"_

\- ¡Callen todos! - gritó Cybèle - quiero oír - y se aventó lo más cerca que pudo de la radio. Adrien también puso atención a lo que los medios tenían que decir sobre él y se sentía muy ansioso por ello.

" _... No es posible que la suerte de Paris recaiga en las manos de un adolescente que día a día se juega la vida contra seres endemoniados. Llegará el día en que este joven no pueda más, necesita ayuda inmediata, ante la posible muerte de la heroína Ladybug, el chico se ve simplemente devastado" -_ la voz masculina que salía de la radio, tenía una seria nota de preocupación. Adrien mantuvo firme la mirada como si estuviera frente a frente con el reportero - " _y no es para menos, las cosas se salen de sus manos, son demasiados enemigos contra él. Honestamente, deseo que el joven logre meter todo bajo control. Chat Noir, si nos estás escuchando, debes saber que confiamos en tí, haz hecho un gran trabajo, no te des por vencido, Francia entera tiene sus esperanzas en tí. Nuestras oraciones están contigo"._

Adrien sentía que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, Cybèle estaba embelesada ante las palabras del locutor, ella susurró de forma apenas audible que estaba segura que Chat Noir lo lograría.

Los siguientes minutos Adrien estuvo curando las heridas de la chica y escuchando lo que los adultos tenían que decir con respecto a ir a buscar los alimentos. Según la información, el ejército entregaría las despensas en cajas selladas, las personas sólo podrían cargar una, así que lo más seguro sería que fueran personas ágiles, quizás con autos para transportar tantas cajas fueran posibles.

" _No olvidemos que pueden haber akumas"_ \- dijo uno de los hombres, este era robusto y piel muy blanca, vestía una camisa a cuadros y pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello oscuro estaba un poco largo luego de un mes sin ir al estilista. Entonces el giro de la plática cambió, otro joven llamado Yves Saint Eve, que era de la misma edad de Adrien y Cybèle, habló desde la entrada de una de las habitaciones, estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzado y su ambarina mirada clavada en el grupo de gente que hablaban en torno a la radio.

Iremos solo los hombres más jóvenes, Adrien, Lucas y yo - dijo decidido, miró hacia Cybèle - esto no es un juego para niñas.

Cybèle se puso de pie casi de un brinco, ¿por qué habrían de tratarla diferente por ser mujer? La pelinegra lo miró como su igual y Adrien miró discreto al joven que había hablado.

\- Cybèle - dijo Lucas, quien era un hombre entre los veinti tantos y treinta y pocos - no nos mal entiendas, pero será arriesgado, no podríamos irte cuidando de todos los akumas. Yves nunca tiene razón, pero esta vez es muy sensato lo que dice. ¿Verdad Adrien?

El rubio no se quedó callado, y le dijo que ella no podía moverse con rapidez a consecuencia de las heridas que tenía, y le recomendó quedarse a cuidar a los niños y estar pendientes de la radio.

Cybèle no vio esto con buenos ojos, se quedó mirando fijamente a los tres varones y después se fue a su habitación, necesitaba descanso y ya tendría cuatro días más para convencerlos de que podía ayudar. Con esa idea se quedó dormida, mientras que el día continuó sin novedad alguna.


	4. Yves Saint Eve

A la mañana siguiente todos los varones se reunieron en la azotea del edificio para tomar acuerdos en cuestiones de seguridad, pues como Adrien había dicho el día anterior, además de akumas, también habría rapiña y debían estar atentos a su entorno.

\- Vayamos por radios y dividámonos - Yves, sugirió.

Yves era un joven con cabello corto, negro y lacio, siempre se le veía despierto a horas muy tempranas y era demasiado estricto con los niños del refugio, razón por la que Adrien prefería mantenerse lejos de su radio de observación.

El joven había llegado al refugio por su cuenta y en muy mal estado, vestía un uniforme del colegio militar y al parecer tenía un rango respetable dentro del ejército; Sibille y Lucas lo recibieron y le dieron la atención necesaria, cuando estuvo mejor, dijo que el colegio había sido atacado por Climatika y que la estructura no había podido soportar el huracán que la chica del clima había creado dentro del lugar, ocasionando que el edificio se derrumbara sobre ellos, el tiempo de evacuación fue apenas suficiente para que salieran, pero eso no había evitado que muchos de los estudiantes y militares recluidos en el colegio resultaran gravemente lesionados, así pues, Yves había tenido que caminar una muy larga distancia buscando ayuda que nadie quería darle hasta que había encontrado aquel lugar. Desde ese momento, el pelinegro había formado parte de los operativos de rescate del refugio y todos le tenían respeto por su habilidad de orquestar y sintonizar operativos que siempre tenían el resultado esperado.

En tanto el maestro Fu, se mantenía a la expectativa y consideraba que Yves era un chico de sentimientos decididos y un gran corazón, solo que las circunstancias lo obligaban a mantenerse recto con tal de proteger a todos en el refugio; Adrien era de la misma opinión.

Yves por su parte pensaba que Adrien era el típico muchacho _bueno - para - nada_ que vivía bajo las faldas de su madre, ¡qué equivocado estaba! Le molestaba ver al rubio durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo y se preguntaba constantemente de qué privilegios gozaría el señorito que se le permitía hacer y deshacer a sus anchas.

Después de decidir lo que harían, bajaron todos a la planta para desayunar e informar cómo se llevaría a cabo todo el procedimiento. La más molesta de todos era Cybèle, tanto que casi aventó los platillos a la mesa, causando que unas migajas de la comida se saliera del plato; ninguno de los tres hombres quería preguntar lo obvio, solo la vieron sentarse con los brazos cruzados, con su ya cotidiano peinado messy bunny y el seño fruncido.

\- Adelante - dijo con aspereza la joven - coman tranquilos, no tiene veneno - los miraba fijamente recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

Cybèle era todo amor y confianza, pero también era una mujer de carácter firme y un genio del diablo, al menos cuando no era tomada en cuenta, como en ese momento.

\- Tal como estás sentada en este momento, haces honor a tu nombre - dijo Adrien con un tono de inocencia y amabilidad. Dibujó una sonrisa afable en su rostro y todos lo miraron interesados ante tal declaración.

La misma Cybèle se irguió mostrando desconocimiento de lo que su compañero le decía, bajó los brazos y suavizó su expresión severa, cambiándola por una de curiosidad.

\- Cybèle es un diosa frigia, la _"magna mater"_ \- dijo dando énfasis a la palabra griega - se le representa sentada como todo un portento en una carroza jalada por dos leones.

Adrien Agreste seguía sonriendo, la vieja táctica del cambio de tema seguiría funcionando hasta el fin de los siglos, al menos contra una mujer, mil veces había puesto en práctica esta maña contra Natalie cuando las excusas se le acababan y era obvio, siempre funcionaba de maravilla. El hecho de ser el superhéroe parisino ya había convertido al rubio en un un estratega de la mentira y la alteración de información, calmar a Cybèle era pan comido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? - alcanzó a vociferar la chica.

Al parecer el joven era algo más que un rostro bonito. Adrien había invertido muchas horas de estudio con tutores personales expertos en cada rama de conocimiento, razón por la que no tuvo problema alguno al ingresar a un colegio; aunque Adrien no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, nuevamente su padre tenía razón al decir que el home schooling era mejor en cuestiones de aprendizaje, el joven ojiverde había aprendido muchas cosas que en el colegio no le enseñaban.

\- Mi padre no solo era estricto con sus diseños. - resumió el muchacho. Nadie tenía porqué saber las intimidades familiares, aunque todos en la sala morían por saber la clase de vida que Adrien llevaba y se le quedaban viendo con atención, pero al darse cuenta que el rubio no diría nada más, prosiguieron con su rutina matutina.

Durante el desayuno nadie pronunciaba una palabra, incluso los niños ya habían aprendido las reglas del juego, al terminar, cada uno lavaba su traste y los secaba, a excepción de los menores que solo llevaban los trastes al fregadero y uno de los adultos se encargaba de lavarlos. Durante ese tiempo Yves miraba furtivamente a Cybèle quien se veía más tranquila pero aún adolorida y con dos moretones en el rostro, a saber que le había pasado y seguramente no querría decirlo, la relación entre ambos jóvenes no era muy buena desde el inicio, pues la chica era la que menos acataba las reglas y el del colegio militar quien más le regañaba, así que ya se traían en la mira mutuamente.

Yves finalmente se puso de pie y dedicó una última mirada a la joven quien miraba con cuidado a Adrien, Yves, al notarlo, giró su mirada hacia el rubio quien estaba totalmente sumido en su mundo; carraspeó la garganta y dio las gracias a las cocineras, las tres señoras, entre ellas Sibille, le sonrieron y entonces el chico estricto se dirigió a la cocina; el maestro Fu lo siguió con la mirada y después dijo en chino: _"un kwami ha reaccionado a él",_ al oír ésto, el del kwami del gato negro se tensó y levantó la mirada a toda la mesa, muchos se le quedaban viendo, pero la más interesada en ello era la pelinegra, Adrien juraría que ella había entendido, y se quedó con la duda, el tiempo diría lo que había sucedido, mientras contestó en francés que él también opinaba que la comida estaba deliciosa.

Alrededor del mediodía, dos grupos de tres hombres salieron en camino a las diferentes tiendas de electrónica, la idea era encontrar walkie talkies de largo alcance o cualquier tipo de radio comunicador.

Cuando salieron del edificio todo parecía estar vacío, caminaron segregados en ambos lados de la calle con dirección al área comercial de la ciudad, ellos bien sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar lo que buscaban era casi nula, pero no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía. Caminaron cerca de una hora, les pareció muy extraño no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, así que decidieron separarse por parejas, así pues, Adrien e Yves optaron por caminar calle arriba hasta llegar a una plaza comercial.

\- Pensé que no sabrías llevarme paso - admitió Yves sonriendo a su compañero - veo que tienes una buena condición física.

Adrien devolvió el gesto amablemente y se tocaba el cabello con un poco de nerviosismo. El pelinegro devolvió la mirada al frente y le preguntó al rubio que deportes practicaba a menudo, Adrien confió que su itinerario estaba bastante completo, al ser modelo, debía mantener una dieta estable y ejercitar, admitió que la esgrima y las artes marciales eran bastante extenuantes y que hacía poco menos de tres meses antes de la catástrofe que había empezado a practicar parkour. Adrien pidió discreción, puesto que había hablado como una señal de buena fe y obviamente, las palabras del maestro Fu estaban muy presentes, el joven cadete, sería un nuevo portador, a saber de que kwami, pero pronto sería un compañero de batalla.


	5. La forêt des pétrifiés

Pronto llegaron a un plaza comercial conocido como _"La forêt",_ se le llamaba de esa manera debido a que tenía muchas arriates con enredaderas y fuentes, era un lugar bastante concurrido y de _socialité,_ Adrien tenía sus redes sociales infestadas de fotos y selfies en el lugar, solo las personas pudientes podían comprar en aquél lugar, de hecho, _la boutique_ de la marca Agreste tenía su sucursal más grande en esa plaza, pronto pensó en llevarle ropa a los refugiados, idea que le externo al de los ojos ámbar y quien, a su vez, concordó con el rubio.

Pronto comenzará la temporada invernal - comentó Yves - los niños no tienen ropa de invierno.

Adrien sonrió, la idea lo ilusionaba, pero al entrar, lo que les esperaba era demasiado.

Dentro de _La Forêt_ había cerca de doscientas personas paralizadas, cada una con un símbolo de _pausa_ en el pecho, ambos hombres se quedaron helados ante la imagen. Todas las personas tenían aspecto similar, es decir todas huían a tropel, con cara de espanto, algunas mirando hacia su agresor que ya no se encontraba en la escena, Yves tocaba las manos de una mujer con rostro aterrado, parecían estatuas de cera, ninguno de los dos tenían idea de cuánto tiempo podrían tener estas personas en la misma posición.

Lady Wifi - dijo Yves en un susurro - oye Adrien, apresuremonos, no hay nada que hacer por ellos. Es una pena.

¡Oh, claro que sí había que hacer! Adrien asintió con la cabeza a su compañero mientras que trazaba para sí mismo una estrategia que consistía en tirar la torre de Wifi, era simple, después indicaría a todos los diferentes refugios a los cuales podrían acudir.

Les costó trabajo atravesar la mar de gente que presuntamente buscaba escapar, parecían árboles con los brazos extendidos al cielo y los rostros aterrorizados, algunas mujeres llevaban sus bolsas y compras en la mano, Yves comenzó a recolectar las bolsas mientras Adrien seguía avanzando en busca de la boutique de electrónica que él bien sabía que estaba en la segunda planta, a un lado de la tienda Prada; pronto encontró las escaleras eléctricas paradas y comenzó a subir brincando los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar a la primer planta, miró a su alrededor y no vio a su compañero, lo buscó con una vista en picada rápida le encontró revisando unas bolsas de ropa, el de cabello negro levantó su mirada ambarina hacia Adrien y este le hizo un ademán de que seguiría sin él.

Cuando finalmente encontró la tienda, no tuvo que forzar la entrada, ambas puertas de cristal empañado estaban abiertas de par en par, entró dejando tras él las huellas de sus zapatos en una ligera capa de polvo que rodeaba todo, estuvo revisando cada anaquel con detenimiento y encontró lo que buscaba, pero no eran suficientes, así que se atrevió a husmear en la bodega, seguramente ahí habrían otros en existencia, abrió la puerta de madera hueca, color blanca lisa, encendió la luz y pronto se desesperó al ver tantas cajas apiladas con números de serie y modelos, volvió a regresar al área de ventas y tomó una de las cajas, se fijó en el modelo _RC1DMV103_ y regresó repitiéndose el mantra en un susurro, para luego ir señalando con el dedo cada caja que tenía la letra _"R"_ al incio, hasta que lo encontró, eran seis, según él, eran más que suficientes así que las tomó todas con ayuda de un banquillo escalera, metió cada caja dentro de una misma bolsa y salió como si nada, del otro lado del pasillo caminaba Yves, llevaba una maleta de viaje a reventar; Adrien levantó ambas manos mostrando las bolsas con los aparatos electrónicos y esa fue la señal de huida.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin regresaron al refugio y comenzaron a preparar todo para el viernes que sería la entrega de las cajas con víveres, después de eso comieron y repartieron la ropa que Yves había sustraído de la plaza. Los niños eran los más emocionados en tener cosas nuevas, después de ellos las señoras, que se sentían soñadas de tener abrigos que en un día cualquiera costarían hasta _cuatro ceros._ En todo ese tiempo Adrien aprovechó para alimentar a Plagg y pensar en la excusa para salir del refugio sin levantar sospechas, pensaba que era mejor _ponerle play_ a las personas durante el día, sería más sencillo para ellos correr a un refugio y así no pernoctar en la calle. Se iba acercando cada vez más a la puerta mientras el resto seguía buscando ropa de su talla, había para todos y de todos los gustos, incluso había ropa repetida, era posible que el joven no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba repitiendo ropa.

¡Mira Adrien! Parece tu tipo de ropa - exclamó Marie, la pequeña recién llegada, lucía feliz y muy emocionada y extendió la prenda de ropa al rubio, logrando con eso que toda la atención se pusiera sobre él.

El rubio rió nervioso y tomó el hoddie, color negro con una mariposa blanca bordada en el pecho del lado izquierdo, era una prenda impermeable de la última colección de su padre, agradeció a Marie y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Adrien sostuvo el hoddie mirando la mariposa fijamente y otra vez comenzó a sentirse triste, salió de la planta sin importar que le vieran, caminó escaleras abajo, no iba a llover pero aún así llevó la prenda de ropa consigo y finalmente salió del edificio.

Mientras, Yves se metía a la cocina donde encontró a Cybèle lavando los trastes que quedaban, se acercó por su derecha y apoyó su mano contra la barra de la cocina integral y miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

¿No piensas buscar ropa de invierno? - dijo con un tono soberbio mientras ponía su mano libre dentro de una de las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón.

Al rato - declaró Cybèle sin darle importancia.

Cybèle bien sabía que toda esa molestia del hombrecito se debía a que no había salido a _olerle los pies_ como el resto de los refugiados había hecho y muy para sí misma se preguntaba quién se creía el soldaducho, si la molesta era ella, desde luego que jamás le haría saber al tipo que moría por la mochila roja que nadie hacía caso, - _antes muerta -_ pensaba. El chico alzó los hombros y después de vociferar un "bueno, tú te lo pierdes" salió de vuelta a la sala.

Cybèle pudo finalmente suspirar de cansancio y es que la presencia de Yves era bastante imponente y le intimidaba quedarse a solas con él, otra cosa que jamás le diría al joven, nuevamente se repitió que _antes muerta._ Cuando al fin terminó de lavar trastes salió a la sala y lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue la mochila roja que ya no encontró. Se decepcionó un poco y comenzó a revisar entre la ropa que quedaba, otra de las mujeres llamada Maxime, le señaló una blusa verde militar mangas largas de algodón, tenía un cuello circular y ninguna gracia, la agarró junto a una chaqueta impermeable color café, unos jeans oscuros y un par de botas también cafés claros y es que la temporada de lluvias comenzaría pronto, su nariz se lo afirmaba y su nariz nunca, pero nunca mentía. Se quedó un rato platicando con las personas y se talló la nariz que pronto se comenzaba a poner roja.

Niña, deberías tomar algo para tu alergia - dijo Maxime acomodándose los lentes de abuelita, pues bien, Maxime tenía cerca de los sesenta años de edad y su cabello comenzaba a ponerse canoso, se notaba que en sus años mozos fue una muñeca en toda la expresión, pues aún a su edad seguía conservando ciertos rasgos resaltables, como sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos verdes claros que Cybèle siempre le halagaba.

Es que va a llover - dijo volviéndose a tallar la nariz - se puso de pie y dijo que mejor se metería a bañar y luego a dormir antes de que su nariz empeorara.

Ya así iba hacerlo hasta que algo llamó su atención, era una luz azul que venía de la habitación de los varones y que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, Rousseau se desvió tragando saliva, pues tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y tocó la puerta tres veces y del otro lado se escuchó un tropiezo y un golpe sordo, después la voz de Yves inquirió quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Después de escuchar aquello, Cybèle rodó los ojos y sin contestar se dirigió a su habitación pues su nariz la estaba matando.


	6. Un mauvais présage

Adrien pronto se encontró cerca del estacionamiento de la plaza "La Forêt" acompañado de su Kwami, el gatito negro flotaba alrededor de Adrien, siguiéndolo hacia la entrada de la plaza.

Adrien - dijo Plagg un poco nervioso - algo no está bien. Y Adrien también lo sentía, miró a Plagg y en ese momento, la puerta automática se abrió, el chico rodó, literalmente, hacia un lado donde la pared de concreto podría resguardarlo.

¡Plagg, transfórmame! - dijo. Entonces Chat Noir hizo su aparición.

Todo estaba funcionando, las escaleras, las luces, el sonido ambiental, las fuentes e incluso el aire acondicionado y para el héroe era un mal augurio. Así que se preparó para una emboscada.

Entró con sigilo de gato a la plaza, todo se veía aparentemente normal, con su visión periférica pudo ver una sombra moverse, sin duda era Lady Wifi, tenía que ver la manera de atravesar la plaza y tirar la torre de Wifi para liberar a la gente.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - dijo la morena desde la primera planta, preparando su teléfono para atacar a Chat Noir - un gato perdido, ¿buscas a Ladybug?

Adrien rodó los ojos, ¿por qué siempre habrían de preguntarle por ella? ¿es que acaso querían torturarlo antes de bailar sobre su cadáver? Chat Noir no se apresuró, más bien, comenzó a buscar con la mirada los routers que deberían estar escondidos entre las vigas del techo y al no tener _la visión mágica de Ladybug_ pues le iba a tomar algo de tiempo.

Estaba de paseo por acá - comenzó - venía a cazar ratas informáticas. Y ¡voilà! Encontré una gorda - dijo burlón. Comenzó a girar su bastón y se puso en posición de ataque.

Lady Wifi bajó y lanzó un _pause_ a Chat Noir quien lo esquivó de un salto. Corrió unos dos metros y después hizo estirar su bastón para subir a la primera planta y justo sobre él se encontraba escondido el primer router, así que con un golpe de su bastón lo destruyó.

¿Enserio crees que destruyendo los routers podrás detenerme? - Lady Wifi se proyectaba desde una pantalla comercial hacia donde estaba Chat Noir y lo golpeó contra la pared - Aquí no hay sótanos - dijo la villana riéndose

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza para alejar el mareo que causó el golpe mientras Lady Wifi colocaba una cámara para mostrar a todos los que tuvieran acceso a una televisión o a un aparato electrónico con pantalla o proyector lo que le pasaba a su héroe. Chat Noir se levantó aun con un poco de mareo.

" _Buenas tardes a todos, transmite Lady Wifi desde la plaza La Forêt…"_ todos en los refugios y en la calle donde aún había electricidad se quedaron viendo a Chat Noir poniéndose de pie con dificultad, mientras que la súper villana se metía en la toma. Al mismo tiempo en una tableta con proyector, todos los que estaban en sala veían como el héroe de Paris se veía confundido; Yves salió nervioso de su habitación, solo para encontrarse con esa triste escena.

Cybèle se puso a lado de Yves, estaba envuelta en una toalla de baño y aún goteaba agua, el maestro Fu veía con tristeza a su elegido sufrir solo, al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte; entonces Yves dedicó una mirada a su compañera y se sonrojó e inmediatamente devolvió su mirada a la lucha sin decir nada.

" _... Donde su héroe Chat Noir apenas puede ponerse de pie, tal parece que este gato callejero ya no tiene más vidas…"_ en el fondo, Chat Noir un poco agitado se volvía a poner en guardia. _"... Acompáñenme a ver como su única esperanza se desvanece"._

Vamos Chat Noir, ¡tú puedes! - susurró la pelinegra con seria preocupación.

En la plaza, Chat Noir veía un poco borroso, pensaba que el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había desequilibrado pero aún así no iba a perder, si bien no podría _desakumatizar_ a Alya, sí podría liberar a las personas, así que se alejó más para evitar lastimarlos y de esta forma, acercarse más a la torre del internet. La villana al darse cuenta que la intensidad de la señal disminuía, se acercaba más hacia donde había mayor recepción de la señal y esta acción le mostraba al gato donde estaba su siguiente objetivo. Chat Noir volvió a correr, su visión comenzaba a aclararse nuevamente y ya podía esquivar los obstáculos, como butacas, islas de ventas y arriates; pronto llegó a un claro y se paró de golpe, retrocedió unos pasos para después tomar impulso y subir prácticamente de tres saltos hasta el tragaluz de cristal y destruyendolo con su bastón, la villana cubrió su rostro con sus brazos y profirió un pequeño chillido cuando sintió que los cristales caían como lluvia sobre ella y todo el claro, para cuando hubo levantado la mirada, su presa ya había huído.

En el techo estaba Chat buscando desesperadamente la torre para derribarla, pero el aire soplaba fuerte y frío, todo parecía que iba a llover, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, ya había estado jugando al gato y al ratón durante un tiempo considerable y estaba exhausto, se sentó detrás de un tinaco y cerró los ojos, seguía mareado y el pitido en sus oídos no cesaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, su rival estaba casi frente a él, su idea cambió, primero tendría que desarmar a la morena o jamás dejarían de jugar al atrápame si puedes, así que decidió atacar de frente. Giró su bastón y se lo aventó, el enemigo esquivó el ataque con facilidad y contraatacó lanzando _pauses_ a discreción, Chat Noir los evitó todos y se puso alerta porque su arma venía de vuelta, justo cuando Lady Wifi iba a lanzar un siguiente ataque, uno de los bastones golpeó su mano y el teléfono salió proyectado, Chat no podía dejar que el teléfono se rompiese pues eso liberaría al akuma y él no tenía cómo purificarlo, así que corrió hasta el teléfono y justo después de atraparlo, corrió hacia el hueco y saltó al interior de La Forêt.

Estando a dentro y tal como iba corriendo, destruía los routers y fue ahí donde vio su plan claramente, debía bajar y aventar el teléfono a la fuente, el agua dañaría el teléfono pero no lo rompería, podría contener el akuma. Sin embargo, no sería tan fácil con la chica mala corriendo tras de él; cuando miró hacia atrás, tenía a Lady Wifi demasiado cerca de él y no tenía hacia donde ir, más que aventarse un piso abajo y se aventó de espaldas, cayó sobre su espalda protegiéndose la cabeza, su rival se asomó mirando con asombro la tontería que el joven gato había hecho.

¿No que los gatos caen sobre sus patas? - escuchó una voz masculina, abrió los ojos y desde abajo vio a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, llevaba un traje azul oscuro con cuello negro, y antifaz negro, este le tendió la mano.

Solo cuando queremos - se puso de pie tomando la mano de su nuevo compañero.

Lady Wifi bajó de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia el dúo que se encontraba frente a ella, observó al nuevo rival, alto, de complexión atlética, _como todos los superhéroes,_ y mirada penetrante su traje completamente azul tenía botas altas negras ajustadas a las pantorrillas, en la cadera vestía un cinturón de un azul un tono más claro donde al parecer colgaba algo parecido a una pluma, no podía estar segura de ello, sin embargo, al desconocer a su rival, prefirió mantener una distancia adecuada.

No lo rompas - dijo el gato negro al pavo real entregando el teléfono de Lady Wifi, el de azul comprendió atando cabos entre lo que su kwami le había dicho y lo que Chat Noir le pedía - voy a la azotea, en la primera oportunidad, avienta el teléfono al agua, así hará…

Sí, entiendo, anda a tu misión yo entretengo a la loca del internet - interrumpió el chico, mientras un trueno resonaba a la distancia - su nariz nunca falla - susurró para sí mismo y después hizo tronar sus dedos preparándose para la batalla.


	7. Le chat sous la pluie

Chat Noir se sentía aliviado, ya tenía ayuda, ya no era él solo contra el villano de la mariposa; sonrió, parecía que sus fuerzas regresaban paulatinamente al sentirse acompañado. Se puso en marcha, de dos saltos llegó a la planta alta y después corrió en dirección al claro, otro trueno se escuchó ahora más cerca y entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer.

La villana tenía pensado correr tras su viejo enemigo, pero primero debía recuperar su teléfono, así que corrió en dirección al del traje azul y quiso golpearlo, pero éste le detuvo el golpe.

Me temo que tienes un pago atrasado, tendremos que suspender tu línea telefónica - el del kwami del pavo real tenía la mano de Lady Wifi sostenida y de un giro la mandó del otro lado de la plaza.

La morena cayó sobre sus nalgas, era molesto no tener su teléfono móvil puesto que no podía contraatacar, giró su rostro hacia la derecha y se encontró con una tienda de telefonía celular y sonrió. En la azotea, Chat Noir buscaba la torre de Wifi, corrió hacia un poste blanco y se detuvo.

¡Cataclismo! - convocó el gato negro con su mano empuñada, la energía destructiva ondulaba en la mano del joven héroe, de un salto, destruyó la torre de wifi provocando que ésta misma se erosionara cayendo solo como un polvo metálico color rojizo.

Al mismo tiempo, el héroe del pavo real mantenía a raya a la villana y en un ágil movimiento de su muñeca, hundió el teléfono en la agua de la fuente, "ahogando" el dispositivo hasta que la pantalla se apagó.

Lástima - miró Peacock cómo se apagaba el sistema operativo del teléfono - era una buena marca.

Justo después de que el teléfono celular se hubo apagado, Lady Wifi se desmayó, el héroe azul se acercó con cautela y vio que su oponente yacía tirada, apoyada sobre su costado y con el cabello enmarañado sobre la cara. Sintió lástima por ella, porque ante sus ojos, solo era joven inocente que había sido akumatizada, esta vez, a traición.

Peacock recogió sus pasos hasta la fuente y sacó de ahí el teléfono de su oponente, justo después, algo en su cinturón comenzó sonar, en la pluma tintineaba una luz, el héroe tomó el objeto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un abanico que deslizaba una mini pantalla que lo comunicaba con Chat Noir quien mostraba una expresión feliz, le comunicaba que la torre había sido destruida y eso significaba que las personas paralizadas ya deberían estar bien, quedó en que iría a cerciorarse que así fuera y que luego le veía en el claro para hablar un momento, ya que su transformación pronto se terminaría, el de azul aceptó y fue en ese momento que cortó la comunicación, se acercó a Lady Wifi y la cargó en su espalda hasta llegar al claro; tiempo que el héroe de negro aprovechó para ver si las personas seguían en la plaza, para su sorpresa, todos habían huído y solo unos cuantos seguían en el estacionamiento.

Ni siquiera se asomó y prefirió ir al encuentro de su compañero de lucha, estaba cansado y la lluvia seguía incesante. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión su anillo ya daba la última advertencia y se destransformo, por suerte, el nuevo no había llegado aún y pudo sentarse en el suelo húmedo, y después de un momento obligó a su cansado kwami a que lo transformase, los minutos pasaban y su nuevo compañero parecía no aparecer hasta que miró hacia las escaleras eléctricas y pudo ver su silueta que le invitaba a acercarse a él, Chat Noir caminó con paso suave hasta el otro joven quien le hacía un ademán de que se acercase.

Estando frente al héroe de azul, Chat Noir procedió a presentarse, con su jovialidad habitual, declaró que habría preferido que su compañera fuese una dama; a lo que el nuevo dijo que pensaba igual: una dama, de cabello negro, de preferencia largo, se empezó a reír diciendo que estaba divagando y finalmente se presentó como Peacock, lo cual parecía bastante lógico.

Cambiaron el tema a algo más importante, la villana, entonces Peacock señaló que Lady Wifi había sufrido un desmayo luego de que el teléfono se sumergiese en el agua y que no diese señales de despertar; ambos hombres intercambiaron teorías sobre el porqué había sucedido.

¿Tú conoces a la persona que nos escogió? - miró interesado el héroe azul.

Chat Noir escuchó que su anillo le daba el primer aviso, lo volteó a ver, seguramente Plagg estaba exhausto, así que se apresuró a decir que conocía al anciano, pero que no podía revelar ninguna información hasta que fuera necesario, pero el del kwami del pavo real pensaba lo contrario y no dudó en externar que el creía que era mejor que entre ellos se conocieran para apoyarse cuando fueran civiles, pues en la opinión del joven, _la unión hace la fuerza_ y _el conocimiento es poder._

¿Al menos puedo saber qué pasó con Ladybug? - lo que el pelinegro quería era un gesto de sinceridad por parte del rubio, saber si este confiaba en él, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que de verdad había sido mala idea.

Eso es algo que ni yo se - admitió - sólo desapareció.

Su anillo volvió a sonar, así como el miraculous de Peacock, Chat Noir advirtió que ese era su aviso para desaparecer y le aconsejó que no dejara a nadie conocer su identidad civil.

De este modo, Chat Noir se retiró de la escena, mientras a la distancia podía verse los truenos decorando el cielo nublado.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y Adrien seguía vagando por la calle, llevaba puesto el hoddie impermeable color negro y caminaba bajo la lluvia pensando en su lady, los recuerdos mezclado entre Marinette y Ladybug rondaban como fantasmas y le hacían sentir melancólico. Tenía pensado dar un rondín luego de que Plagg cenase su queso, no quería estar en el refugio, el simple hecho de pensar en dormir y soñar nuevamente con la desaparición de Ladybug, le generaba depresión. El rubio sentía que todo era su culpa y justamente se culpaba de haberse quedado parado miserablemente embobado viendo a su padre tomar el miraculous de la creación.

Adrien, quita esa cara de zombie - dijo Plagg desde la bolsa del hoddie donde se guarecía de la lluvia - me das miedo.

Adrien miró su bolsa y sonrió melancólicamente a su compañerito de batalla, se apoyó de espaldas contra una pared y declaró: _"la extraño Plagg, mi Marinette"._

El amor es tan asfixiante - dijo secando las lágrimas del rubio - la comida es mejor, nunca te abandonará y siempre podrás contar con ella.

Era cierto que Plagg era poco sentimental, pero le partía el alma ver a su amigo así y quería reconfortarlo aunque fuese un poco. El que había sido un testigo silencioso porque vio como Adrien se fue enamorando poco a poco de Ladybug hasta llegar a Marinette y de lo bien que se veían juntos en los últimos días _a priori_ de la batalla contra Hawk Moth.

Honestamente Adrien, creo que deberíamos descansar hoy - dijo el pequeño kwami arqueando su espalda - estoy deshecho. Necesito mi cama. _Si sabes contar, no cuentes conmigo -_ y terminó metiéndose a la bolsa del hodie.

Tienes razón Plagg, vamos a descansar - y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al refugio bajo la lluvia y a paso lento.


	8. La vérité

**Hola, te agradezco el haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia y continuar leyendo hasta este capítulo.**

 **Se que quizás no soy muy entusiasta colocando notas de autor ni intentando interactuar con los lectores (es la vejez). Pero creo que este es el momento de decirte** **Gracias por leer y regalarme un comentario,** **siempre los leo y procuro contestar a la brevedad.**

 **En esta ocasión y porque no puedo responder por PM a** _ **lachicaderojo**_ **quiero decirte gracias por tu comentario, sí sé que es triste para el pobre Chat andar solo por los tejados… pero estará bien, Marinette volverá, no sé cuándo, dónde o cómo, pero volverá.**

 _ **Sou:**_ **No comas ansias, eventualmente, todo se irá aclarando en los primeros capítulos.**

 **Sin más, he aquí el capítulo 8. Que lo disfruten.**

Ambos hombres llegaron a diferentes horas y completamente empapados, esta vez Adrien no se vio obligado a entrar por la ventana y se decidió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado estaban todos reunidos alrededor de alguien, eran casi las once de la noche y por supuesto que debían estar preocupados; las voces de fondo hablaban sobre el nuevo héroe y se mostraban esperanzados con su afortunada aparición.

En la esquina junto a la cocina, estaba Yves, escurriendo agua, con su expresión seria, _tal como todos los días,_ pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo inesperado, estaba tratando de esconder el hecho que se sentía emocionado; Adrien recordó cómo se sintió después de la primera vez que se transformó en Chat Noir y no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, áquella también había sido la primera vez que había visto a Ladybug, quien se mostraba tímida y un poco indecisa sobre el hecho de ser ella quien protegería a Paris de Hawk Moth.

Adrien caminó hacia su habitación intentando pasar desapercibido…

¡¿Dónde estabas?! - se escuchó una voz desde la cocina, Adrien miró con cautela a la emisora de esa voz maternalmente enfurecida y sonrió con nerviosismo revolviendo su cabello húmedo con un una mano mientras que con la otra marcaba distancia entre él y la dama que se encontraba caminando hacia él.

Hola… hum… emmm… Hola Cy- bèle… sigues despierta , ¿eh? - la cara de la chica estaba cada vez más enfurecida, caminaba con la actitud de un felino cazando a su presa, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en su objetivo. A espaldas de ella, Yves se erguía para escuchar mejor la plática de los dos jóvenes y de esta manera el plan de Adrien de pasar desapercibido, se había ido directo al desagüe.

Yves sintió que debía parar a la pelinegra antes de que se _"descompusiera"_ y empezara a gritar y regañarlos por todo. Así que la sujetó del brazo haciendo una ligera presión para impedirle llegar hasta donde el rubio. La joven se volteó de un giro y tiró de su brazo para zafarse del agarre del ex cadete.

¿Quiénes se creen ustedes, uh? - reclamó ella colocando ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas - ¿es que acaso no les importa tenerme con el alma en un hilo? - y sí, Cybèle se había _roto,_ comenzó a llorar a cuenta gotas - _pudieron morir, allá afuera con todo el alboroto de hoy_ \- susurró - ¡tú! - señaló a Adrien - ¿dónde estabas? ¿ya comiste? - el rubio negó con miedo - ¡¿y no piensas hacerlo?! ¡mírate! Estás empapado, te vas a enfermar - sus lágrimas empezaban a salir con más rapidez. Adrien no sabía qué decir, ahogó en su garganta un "lo siento" que no pasó desapercibido de los oídos de su compañera- lo sientes - dijo para después aventarle el trapo que llevaba en la mano - ¡y tú! - se giró hacia Yves dándole un empujón que apenas y lo logró moverlo - ¿dónde estabas Yves? - Cybèle comenzaba a balbucear entre lágrimas - ¿crees que porque eres un ex cadete no me preocupas? ¿te burlas de mi? Pensé que no regresaban, cuando dieron las diez.

Cybèle, no sobre actúes - le dijo el de ojos ámbar, mientras que el otro culpable le hacía señas con la mano el gesto militar que habían adoptado todos en el refugio para abortar una misión, agitando su mano derecha con la palma hacia el piso contra su pecho y hacia el aire, pero ya era tarde, Cybèle le había propinado una bofetada tan fuerte que le giró el rostro; cuando Yves regresó su mirada al frente, la pequeña bestia bufaba de enojo, mientras sus lágrimas ya le tenían empapado el rostro. Entonces, la chica lo abrazó.

Tonto - le dijo y se aferró más a él - nunca le digas a una mujer que está sobre actuando. - entonces, toda la molestia del pelinegro se esfumó - nunca hagan eso otra vez- dijo ella contra el pecho de Yves.

Adrien se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la joven. _Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar Cybèle, por favor ya no llores._ Cybèle se giró hacia Adrien y también lo abrazó, Adrien le respondió el abrazo mientras se hacía la promesa de no volver a inquietar a nadie en el refugio; comenzaba a darse cuenta que, aunque él no lo quisiera así, al fin tenía algo parecido a una verdadera familia.

Yves envidiaba la facilidad de Adrien para tratar con las personas y ser empático; él no se atrevía a decir que lo sentía, no sabía por qué y tampoco sabía qué decir, así que optó por ser él.

Por ese carácter tan feo que tienes, tu novio te dejó - dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida mientras le alborotaba el cabello. Para su sorpresa, Cybèle comenzó a reír combinando sus lágrimas con su risa.

Adrien también se reía, mientras que deseaba tener la seguridad que Yves demostraba todo el tiempo. Soltó a la joven y se relajó un poco, le gustaba ser procurado por alguien y que este le demostrara cuán importante era, evitó comparar a Marinette con Cybèle, ambas eran diferentes de manera abismal, pero al mismo tiempo tenían dos cosas en común que le hacían doler el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba: su cabello negro, aunque sin los reflejos azules y esos ojos azules expresivos que en ese instante lo hacían sentir el hombre más malvado del mundo.

¿Puedes imaginarlo Agreste? Pobre, lo compadezco. "¿dónde estabas? ¿ya comiste? ¡mírate! Estás todo empapado, te vas a resfriar" - imitó Saint Eve - somos hombres, no nos subestimes.

Yo creo que el chico fue muy afortunado - sonrió Adrien - teniendo a alguien que siempre se preocupara por él - Cybèle seguía riendo. - pero admito que sentí miedo, tu mirada era escalofriante.

Y eso que tu no recibiste la bofetada, tiene buena derecha - se talló la mejilla.

Del otro lado de la sala, el anciano maestro sonreía, sabía que nuevamente había hecho una buena elección, tenía la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, donde tenía el collar del zorro, miraba a Cybèle y no terminaba de convencerse que podría ser una buena _miracouler_ , _tiene mucho yang,_ pensaba para el mismo, sin embargo disfrutaba la escena, la juventud siempre lo animaba de buena forma.

Adrien se despidió primero, seguía húmedo y debía meterse a bañar, Yves se quedó con Cybèle ayudándole a poner en orden, los trastos que quedaban en la cocina.

tú también estás mojado, deberías ir a bañarte - le dijo Cybèle sin despegar la mirada de los trastos que estaba lavando. Yves le respondió que se bañaría tan pronto como Adrien saliera del baño; la joven pasó otro plato húmedo al pelinegro, quien secaba los trastos con un trapo y los acomodaba en la alhacena.

Cybèle, ¿qué piensas del nuevo héroe? - preguntó algo tímido, no quería dejar morir la oportunidad de platicar amenamente con la chica, dado de que siempre chocaban sus carácteres y terminaban sin hablarse durante días.

La pelinegra quitó el cerquillo de su cara con la ante palma de su mano y miró a Yves como pensando su respuesta, _"creo que el es una bendición"_ , resaltó, Yves no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire hasta que exhaló con alivio. Y bajó la cabeza sonriendo disimuladamente y mirando de soslayo a la chica quien ya había regresado al quehacer; ella tendió el último plato a su compañero y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él.

Pero creo que debe aprender a no preocupar a su compañera de refugio - Yves se puso pálido y dejó el plato en su lugar para después secarse las manos y enfrentar la realidad - ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

Ahora todo lo que había dicho sobre morir ese día, estar preocupada y demás, tuvo sentido. _"También se que Adrien es Chat Noir"._


	9. Appeler un chat, un chat

_**Disculpen la tardanza, nuevamente les agradezco que hayan leído y dejaran un comentario. Les envío un gran y fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **B. M.**_

" _También se que Adrien es Chat Noir",_ las palabras pasaron por su cabeza como unas diez veces y lo único que atinó a decir fue _"¿desde cuándo lo sabes?"._

La chica no le respondió pues en ese momento el anciano maestro entró acompañado de su kwami, Adrien y Plagg quien revoloteaba buscando entre la alhacena algo que pudiera morder y parloteando cosas sobre que tenía hambre y que su furia caería sobre todos por tenerlo famélico.

Basta Plagg, no engañas a nadie - replicó Adrien burlándose un poquito del gato negro - admito que estoy un poco inquieto por el hecho de que Cybèle esté enterada de nuestras identidades civiles.

Sí, casi mata al maestro. ¡Este hombre es peligro! - dijo Plagg volando alrededor de Yves; Adrien ladeaba la cabeza sonriendo y aseguró que eso tampoco lo creería alguien.

Después de ellos, entró el anciano maestro en compañía de su kwami, Wayzz, el pequeño ente se acomodó en el hombro de su portador y esperó a que este explicara los hechos.

Desafortunadamente el refugio es muy pequeño y Cybèle tuvo la casualidad de vernos mientras platicabamos - dijo el líder de los miracoulers quien miraba a la joven apenada y sonreía con amabilidad - hay situaciones que no se pueden controlar, como la desaparición de nuestra dulce Ladybug - Adrien desapareció su sonrisa, en ese momento, él sintió dos manos posarse en sus hombros, al mirar, ahí estaban Yves y Cybèle tratando de darle ánimos, así que en agradecimiento, él les devolvió una sonrisa para demostrarles que se enfrentaría al problema. - o que Cybèle nos haya descubierto; lo importante es cómo le haremos frente al problema.

Adrien era quien mejor entendió las palabras del maestro y por esa razón él era en ese momento quien debía enseñar a Yves a manejar a los akumas y planear nuevas maneras de ponerlos en jaque, tal como lo habían hecho con LadyWifi, miró hacia la pared cercana a la puerta de la cocina donde había un reloj de pared, en cinco minutos más sería la media noche y pronto sería su hora de salir a patrullar las calles parisinas y notó que Yves seguía con las mismas ropas húmedas desde que habían vuelto al refugio.

Me apena tener que dejarles, pero ya comienzo a sentirme resfriado - dijo Yves mientras se tallaba la nariz.

Caminó hasta la habitación de los hombres y le siguió el gran maestro diciendo que mañana habría suficiente sol para ir a dar un paseo todos juntos, pues al final de todo, un pobre anciano tiene necesidades.

Más que superhéroes, son súper mentirosos - dijo la ojiazul saliendo de la cocina para dejarse caer en el sillón. Adrien se puso serio, pero después de ver la sonrisa de Cybèle, se volvió a relajar - así que… eres famoso - declaró con amabilidad. Volteó a ver a la lámpara y ahí dejó clavada su vista, después de dos segundos, miró a sus manos y comenzó a raspar el esmalte de uñas de la uña del dedo pulgar con su otro dedo pulgar; estaba nerviosa, nunca había hablado con Adrien. En ese momento, recordó la plática que había tenido con Chat Noir sobre Adrien y se sintió completamente avergonzada, seguramente el joven modelo había pensado que ella estaba enamorada de él o algo por ese estilo y pues no era así, _"¡qué vergüenza!"_ no paraba de pensar el hecho y casi podía llorar por ello, su rostro palideció e incluso sintió náuseas.

¿Te sientes bien? - le dijo Adrien sentándose a un lado de ella - te ves enferma.

Adrien intentaba cruzar miradas con Cybèle y ella le rehuía, de repente se había quedado callada. Adrien se preocupó, pero mejor optó por seguir la plática y le respondió que ser modelo era terrible, no podía comer dulces, debía cuidar su piel y peso, llevar dieta especial y sobre todo, no tenía tiempo de nada, le confesó que desde siempre había deseado ser normal, salir a jugar y ensuciarse la ropa como los demás.

Cuando conocí a Plagg, me emocioné tanto con la idea de mi nueva vida - dijo en voz baja y tranquila - nunca imaginé que pasaría todo esto. He conocido mucha gente amable, gente a la que le importo por ser yo, no por ser un Agreste. Es genial. - sonrió - cuando te escuché hablar de mí, me sentí algo… extraño; era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de mí con sinceridad, incluso My lady me hablaba con suavidad cuando desconocíamos nuestras identidades civiles, haya sido como fuere, no creo que debas avergonzarte de haberle dicho a Chat Noir lo que piensas de mí; él y yo no somos muy diferentes que digamos - sonrió con disimulo, como si el hecho de reconocer abiertamente que él era el héroe gato lo reconfortase.

Cybèle estaba agradecida con el fútil intento del rubio de hacerle sentir mejor, porque de hecho, difícilmente lo lograría ya que el hecho de que él admitiese ser el héroe de París solo complicaba un grado más la situación, Cybèle sentía atracción hacia el enmascarado, más no hacía Adrien Agreste y ahora, con todo lo acontecido, ella sentía que había sido demasiado obvia. Miró hacia una esquina en el techo y observó con dedicación la humedad que estaba filtrándose hacia el interior y mientras pensaba en si decirlo directamente o no, sintió su estómago estrujarse, lo que le causó unas grandes náuseas.

Mientras, Adrien estaba sentado mirando el piso, todo era muy incómodo y si su experiencia no fallaba, la primera ley de Murphy actuaría en su contra. Clavó su mirada en el piso y pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello revolviéndolo sutilmente y finalmente bufó.

Adrien - dijo la joven mujer. El rubio levantó la mirada y miró de soslayo, la expresión de Cybèle no era muy optimista, seguía mirando al techo evitando todo contacto visual con su rubio amigo; lo que para el joven, no era más que el réquiem de una amistad.

No digas nada Cybèle, te lo pido… - regresó la mirada abajo. Ya no tenía más que decir y no sabía cómo debía afrontar la situación, no quería que alguien del refugio fuera _akumatizado_ y menos por _su_ culpa.

Adrien - prosiguió la joven, no dando mucha importancia a lo que su interlocutor le había dicho, tomó valor y retuvo un poco de aire en sus pulmones - Chat Noir y tú, a pesar de ser el mismo… bueno, soy _su_ fan número uno - se detuvo y finalmente se atrevió a mirar al ojiverde y al ver su cara de asombro, no supo qué más decir -es decir, de _Chat Noir_ \- agregó puntualizando la obviedad - ¡No te ofendas! tú también eres genial - añadió con rapidez - pero Chat Noir es … no sé cómo decirlo, él es… - buscaba la palabra sin dar con ella.

… Él es genial - declaró - Lo sé - sonrió. Nunca había hecho gala de su fanfarronería, pero esta vez, esa declaración era más una confesión que una presunción - Está bien si solo eres mi fan - dijo en voz baja.

Sí - susurró la ojiazul mientras pensaba para ella que era consciente de que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra _su Lady_ y todo el tiempo, jamás se había hecho la idea de que sucedería un milagro y Chat Noir se enamoraría de ella, o algo cursi por ese estilo; no, para nada, Cybèle Rousseau era una mujer que vivía en la realidad y que no alimentaba falsas esperanzas, sobre todo cuando todo era tan evidente, ella _no buscaba tres pies al gato sabiendo que tiene cuatro._


	10. Catastrophe

Capítulo 10: Catastrophe.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, los cuatro adultos salieron a caminar con la excusa de que el anciano Fu tenía que salir de visita a un lugar muy personal y como era peligroso salir solo, los tres jóvenes lo ayudarían por si algo sucediese… y tampoco era como que le importase mucho a las personas lo que fuera que el maestro Fu hiciera con su vida, la plática con el maestro comenzó apenas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del refugio y se hubieron cerciorado que estaban completamente solos. Era un día nublado, fresco, aun así, la ciudad se percibía un poco más relajada, no se sabría cómo describirlo, quizás era solo la percepción de ellos, pero tener a Yves dentro de la partida contra Hawk Moth daba cierto grado de tranquilidad.

Aun así fue una plática bastante sensible, se tocaron temas importantes como el hecho de que Ladybug debía ser sustituida por otra persona, Adrien había hecho una sugerencia disfrazada de cumplido para Cybèle, ya que él sabía de primera mano que la chica ojiazul sabía defenderse bien, el maestro Fu se mostró un poco convencido, pero Yves casi pudo haber golpeado en el rostro a Adrien, "es una mala idea", repetía constantemente.

Cybèle es una chica, es débil – dijo en voz baja.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó la joven indignada – ¿acaso escuché bien? ¿Acabas de llamarme débil por el hecho de ser mujer?

Cybèle – dijo Adrien – no te molestes. Yves solo está preocupándose por ti.

Cierto – asintió – no quiero que termines como Ladybug – después de haberlo dicho, reflexionó, había sido un pésimo comentario – Es decir, Adrien, no te ofendas, pero no quiero que te pase o más bien, nos pase… ¿qué diablos digo?

Cállate Yves – ordenó molesta Cybèle mirando al del miraculous del pavorreal y luego dirigiéndose al anciano maestro – lo siento maestro Fu, pero no podría ser Ladybug. Yo… no me siento segura de poder hacer un buen papel.

El anciano miró fijamente a la joven chica, y resumió que la idea del rubio no era tan mala, pero que definitivamente, ella aún no era la indicada para ser Ladybug, de esa manera, terminó ese tema. Aunque el chico del kwami del gato, seguía pensando que era mejor que fuese Cybèle, para sus adentros, creía que no era una buena idea involucrar más gente, empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso al respecto, no sabía desde cuando era tan inseguro, pero no estaba bien, debía empezar a sacar la cabeza del lodo. Regresaron al refugio con unas flores y unos panes que le habían regalado a Adrien en un refugio cercano.

Ser tú tiene ciertas ventajas, ¿no? – Cybèle sonrió con astucia. Adrien se sonrojó y dijo que eso era porque aún había gente amable en Paris y recordó las palabras de Plagg, _no iba a defraudarlos._

Yves iba molesto consigo mismo, no podía creer que hubiese arruinado la plática dos veces seguidas, seguramente, ahora mismo Cybèle y Adrien creían que era una persona pedante, pateó una lata que se encontraba a sus pies, lo que ocasionó que la joven pelinegra, mirara hacia él y le frunciera el ceño, de una manera extraña, así que mejor les dio alcance y se acomodó justo entre ambos jóvenes y les sonrió a ambos pidiendo una disculpa por su falta de tacto, a lo que la joven le respondió un ligero caderazo y Adrien le dijo que él había entendido el punto, que no se sentía ofendido de ninguna manera; mientras el anciano sonreía, le gustaba la amistad que se había formado entre el trío de chicos.

Los días pasaron con presunta rapidez y pronto era viernes, todos los varones estaban nerviosos, incluidos ambos héroes en sus identidades civiles. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y no parecía haber ningún problema hasta ese momento, aunque bien no sería algo fácil de hacer, esperaban que el plan de Yves funcionase a la perfección.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, salieron en caravana hasta un punto cercano al punto de encuentro, iban preparados con maletas y un carro robado, les esperaba cerca de ahí, por si debían huir rápidamente. El plan era fácil de seguir y la regla de oro era evitar problemas lo mejor posible; entre Yves y Adrien había un acuerdo de que en caso de emergencia uno de ellos se encargaría de la evacuación y el otro se transformaría en héroe para distraer al enemigo.

Mientras iban en camino, todos miraban con tristeza las calles descuidadas de Paris, aunque ya era cotidiano ver la degradación de los lugares icónicos, no podían acostumbrarse y les inundaba una tristeza difícil de explicar, sede repente se vio en sus rostros pequeños atisbos de una posible emboscada pues algo no parecía correcto. Al punto en el que se encontraban, ya deberían haber visto a otras personas rondando por la zona, pero no; Adrien e Yves intercambiaron miradas y como si pudieran comunicarse de esa manera, miraron a sus acompañantes, justo se encontraban en la avenida Anatole y no había ni un rastro de gente.

"Podrían estar todos escondidos"- pensó Adrien intentando ser optimista, la ayuda gubernamental era un hálito de esperanza para muchos parisinos y muchos creían firmemente en la veracidad de esa información. Del otro lado de la calle, ya se veían otras personas que llegaban con autos, perfectamente coordinados para llevar la mayor cantidad de ayuda. Yves volteó a ver su reloj de pulsera, daban exactamente la hora acordada, agradecían que la gente comenzara a mostrarse, se relajaron un poco y al llegar a la explanada de la torre, se sentaron a esperar por la ayuda, la cual ya no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras en el refugio, los niños jugaban en la habitación bajo la supervisión de Maxim, Sybil y Cybèle. Súbitamente la habitación había quedado en completo silencio, los niños corrieron a esconderse bajo las camas o detrás de algún adulto pues el mismo Papillon se había presentado ante ellos, con el porte de un hombre distinguido y de _socialité,_ sosteniendo su bastón y preguntando molesto por su hijo Adrien.


	11. Capítulo 11: Où qu'est-que c'est Adrien?

Alerta: violencia de género.

Capítulo 11: Où qu'est- que c'est Adrien?

¿Dónde está Adrien? – repitió el villano, mirando de refilón a cada una de las personas que se encontraban en esa habitación. Por su parte, Cybèle intentaba alcanzar con la mirada a cada uno de los niños, cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran en esa habitación. _"1… 2, bajo la cama… 3, 4…"_ se mencionaba a sí misma en una voz casi imperceptible.

¿Hay algo que quiera mencionar, mademoiselle? – la joven miró asustada hacia el único hombre que se encontraba en el refugio en ese momento. Y las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, en ese momento ella solo podía recordar lo poco que Chat Noir y los medio habían declarado la noche en la que Ladybug había desaparecido y no podía evitar sentir más temor, ese hombre, literalmente, había desaparecido a la heroína de Paris y por supuesto, más se convencía que ella no podría sustituir a Ladybug, le faltaba el valor y la determinación de la heroína.

" _Vamos Cybèle, solo es una pregunta, ¡contesta!",_ a pesar de eso esfuerzo mental por responder, lo único que consiguió lograr fue una vacilante negación con su cabeza; apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada al piso, escuchó a uno de los niños murmurarle a Dios que enviara a alguno de los súper héroes y que mantuviera a Adrien a salvo de su padre. Cybèle casi pudo llorar, la inocente ironía del infante podía romperle el corazón a cualquiera, ella por su parte solo le pedía a Dios que el héroe gato no pusiera un pie en el refugio, sería desgarrador ver pelear a padre e hijo, incluso si Hawk Moth desconociese la identidad del héroe felino, el hecho de saberlo ella misma, pensó que sería demasiado para poder soportar y en ese momento pensó en los sentimientos de Adrien, ¿sería posible que todo este tiempo el joven rubio se había sentido así de impotente? ¿o alguna vez se había planteado que tendría que enfrentar a su propio padre? Quizás la respuesta más probable era que sí y por eso siempre _andaba en las nubes_.

No lo repetiré amablemente la próxima vez – gruñó el villano entre dientes apoyando ambas manos en la empuñadura del bastón - ¿Dónde está el joven Adrien Agreste? – fijó su mirada en una de las manitas que se asomaban "escondidas" bajo la cama, Cybèle se dio cuenta de esto y pronto contestó sin pensar.

No está aquí, solo lo estamos las mujeres y niños – lo miró con valentía. La joven pronto se arrepintió del tono de voz que hubo utilizado contra el villano y este a su vez alzó la ceja no dando crédito a la voz altiva que la chica apenas acababa de utilizar.

Sin decir una palabra más, dio unos pasos al frente, tomó del cuello a la chica en un arranque de coraje y le susurró cara a cara que ya había desaparecido a una mujer antes, entonces la retó: "¿crees que no lo haría también contigo? Dime donde está Adrien y yo me voy, es simple", pero la chica no tenía intenciones de traicionar a alguien en el refugio y solo respondió "solo sé que salieron en busca de comida".

Bien, supongamos que dices la verdad – le dijo con temple mientras le soltaba el cuello, dejándole caer sobre su trasero, ella lo miró con temor, repitiéndose en su cabeza que él le había creído – si Adrien en verdad no está aquí, me parece que deberé darle una razón para que vaya a visitarme.

Entonces, pasó por la puerta la Horrificadora que empezó a bañar a todos los presentes con la baba morada y encerrándolos en una crisálida hecha del mismo material mientras Hawk Moth tomaba del cabello a Cybèle, sacándola de la habitación, la chica forcejeaba por huir y ayudar a los niños que a su vez estaban aterrorizados y gritaban a todo pulmón que alguien los salvase. Al salir del refugio, Le Papillon soltó a la joven quien lloraba a mares pensando lo peor para cada uno de los niños.

Si tan solo me hubieses dicho, ¿no crees que habría sido más fácil? – la joven ojiazul cubría su boca con ambas manos, cuando El Faraón se interpuso entre ella y el edificio donde habían quedado todos encerrados – Llévala a la mansión, en cuanto Adrien regrese sin duda irá a buscarla – ella vio como el monstruo desplegó su alas y sin poner resistencia se dejó llevar en brazos de El Faraón, Cybèle no tenía más fuerzas ni mentales, ni física para oponerse a dos villanos, se encontraba en un shock mental, ella solo podía pensar en si sobrevivirían para cuando el rubio y el cadete regresaran al refugio.

Mientras en la plaza de la Torre Eiffel, la gente comenzaba a reunirse al ver que un helicóptero militar sobrevolaba la zona, Yves les dijo a todos que lo mejor era no acercarse y quedase ahí, ya que los militares marcarían un perímetro justo detrás de ellos. Lucas, uno de los refugiados, se impacientaba al ver que todos se acercaban lo más cercano posible y le parecería que perderían las cajas con la ayuda.

No se desesperen, nos van a formar, si la gente hace un revuelo aquí, el helicóptero se irá con la ayuda – vamos a esperar. Adrien confiaba en su compañero y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, hasta que el helicóptero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo y comenzó a levantar el polvo y entonces todos tuvieron que taparse la boca y cubrir parcialmente su vista para evitar que el polvo los asfixiara; del helicóptero bajaron dos militares pidiendo que se hicieran hacia atrás para que las hélices del helicóptero no hiriesen a alguien.

¡Háganse hasta atrás! – decían ambos militares - ¡hacia atrás! – repitieron. Cuando las hélices finalmente pararon, el resto de los militares descendieron del helicóptero y comenzaron a dar indicaciones específicas sobre cómo se llevaría a cabo la entrega de las cajas con despensa para todos. La gente se metía entre la multitud, todos querían ser los primeros, pero Yves se las ingeniaba para mantener al grupo unido y entre los primeros, la gente estaba en pánico, pues creían que las cajas no serían suficientes.

Los militares organizaban al resto de la gente y tal como iban pasando se iban retirando del lugar, según las indicaciones; los refugiados que se encargaban de cuidar los automóviles intercambiaron lugares con los que ya traían las cajas con la ayuda. Estuvieron en el lugar aproximadamente unas tres horas más después de eso, a la espera de que quedaran víveres para repartir. Yves se acercó a uno de ellos y con un saludo militar les dio la bienvenida a Paris.

Mi nombre es Yves Saint Laurent del Colegio Militar -bajó la mano para terminar el saludo del águila, famoso entre la milicia de todo el mundo. El militar al frente le devolvió el saludo y se presentó bajo el rango de sargento y le dijo también que él era el encargado del operativo. – Señor – dijo Yves con voz fuerte - ¿establecerán un campamento fijo como centro de apoyo?

No tenemos órdenes expresas de realizar tal plan. Se espera en breve la cooperación internacional – el cadete se mantuvo serio – agradeció las palabras del sargento, pues él bien sabía que ese tipo de información tenía que surgir inmediatamente y el hecho de que no fuese mencionado por el personal militar de la ONU ante situaciones de riesgo solo significaba que no había intención de enviar más personas a la zona y eso no había sucedido nunca en la historia de la ayuda de la ONU.

Yves regresó donde se encontraban los demás y explicó lo que el sargento a cargo le había dicho mientras el helicóptero militar comenzaba el despegue, los rostros de todos no eran muy esperanzadores, de cualquier manera, debían regresar al refugio pues seguramente las chicas ya estarían preocupadas porque no se habían comunicado en todo el día.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, y nunca se imaginaron lo que verían al entrar al edificio. Era impactante.


End file.
